Bitter Anguish
by addictedanimelover
Summary: Hint of Shuuhei x Ichigo. There is some Shirosaki x Shuuhei and Kensei x Shuuhei. Oneshot


There was someone following him. Not just anyone. A hollow.

Shuuhei drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Why did it have to be Ichigo's hollow?!

"Ya thinking bout something?" A voice called out.

"Yeah..."

"I bet you're thinking about King..."

Shuuhei groaned and leaned against a wall, his eyes still closed. "Maybe.."

"It sucks that he didn't return yer feelings...ya must be soooo mad that Grimmjow took him away from you..."

Shuuhei opened his eyes and glared at the golden eyes gleaming in the darkness of the alleyway. "What do you fucking want?!"

"You."

Shuuhei chuckled softly, anticipation tighten his lean muscles. Even though his bones and muscles ached from fighting with Ichigo, he didn't show his exhaustion to the hollow. "Me? Sorry but I don't feel like getting killed by you.."

"No baka, I want ya." The hollow flashed stepped in front of the older man, trapping him between the wall and his chest. "I want to fuck ya.."

For a moment Shuuhei allowed himself to experience the full blunt of anger and despair. He should have known better to think that Ichigo's hollow wouldn't want to come and haunt him. He struggled to control his rage, pushing it back under the surface bit by bit until he was able to rise his head to stare back at those haunting yet almost...beautiful eyes.

"Did Ichigo set you up for this? To try and make me feel a little better?"

Shirosaki chuckled bitterly. "He didn't send me...I came because I've been wanting ta fuck ya for a long time..."

Shuuhei groaned softly. "Don't tell me you want to fuck me because of my tattoo..."

Shirosaki smirked and purred softly. "Nah...but I don't mind seeing 69 on yer face.."

Shuuhei sighed. "You're not even my type..."

"How do you know? I haven't fuck ya yet."

Shuuhei's unfazed gaze traveled over the strong, cut lines of Shirosaki's jaw, along lips that held a hint of reserved mobility in their stillness. His nose was straight and even, his cheekbones hollowed underneath with shadow. His stance was lightly poised, alert, almost coiled like some wary creature from the wild.

It wasn't until Shuuhei reached Shirosaki's eyes did he realized, they glowed. He mentally shook his head, not sure of what he was seeing. They seemed to burn his eyes. His breath caught in his throat. Shirosaki was staring back at him and for the first time Shuuhei saw the hollow as another being, not an animal.

But those eyes...he couldn't pull his gaze away from those burning eyes. Eyes that never seemed to blink but held his in an unnerving grip. Eyes that seemed hauntingly familiar..

Shuuhei gasped and looked away. "D-Don't look at me like that..."

"Why? Do I remind ya of King? Or your Captain?"

"S-Shut up!"

"Nah...I won't shut up...it's a pity that your Captain doesn't seem ta see how much ya like him...nor does Ichi return yer feelings..."

Shuuhei made an anguished sound and dropped to the ground, his legs giving out on him. But he didn't feel the ground, he felt two pale arms wrap around his waist and pulled him up into Shirosaki's arms. Shuuhei couldn't, wouldn't say anything. His wounds were deep, so deep. And it was almost nice to be held like this, having been denied touching the ones he had falling for.

"Shirosaki?.."

"Hmm..."

"Why did you catch me?"

"Ya seemed lost, hurt and no one but me seems ta notice. I wanna be there for ya...I want to know what makes you scream in pleasure...and I want to be the one that always catches ya. I'm not an angel, but even a hollow like me can help ya out."

Shuuhei chuckled bitterly and rested his head on the hollow's shoulder. "You are sooo messed up.."

Shiroskai grinned and grabbed the black haired man's chin, making him look him in the eye. "Does that mean yes?"

"Yes and no. I won't let you fuck me."

"Heh, but I can still do this.." The hollow moved faster then you could say King and pressed his lips against Shuuhei's.

Shuuhei slowly closed his eyes and let the slightly taller man explore the hidden warmth of his mouth with his tongue. His own tongue rose to meet it, tangled along it as their breath mingled.

Shirosaki's teeth grazed his bottom lip, tugging lightly on the swollen lip. Shuuhei's hands struggled to free themselves, sliding of Shirosaki's clothed chest and up to his shoulders.

Shirosaki groaned softly and let Shuuhei's finger's clench his shoulders as he explored his mouth, until he knew every part of it. His blue tongue moved on to taste everywhere, sliding down Shuuhei's cheek, along the fine jaw line then to his neck.

Shuuhei gasped softly and his head flung back in complete surrender. Shirosaki tangled his fingers in the rich, black hair and brought his mouth to that vulnerably neck so gloriously exposed.

When his teeth grazed Shuuhei's neck he stiffened, for the briefest moment his nails dug into his shoulders with surprise. But unlike himself, Shirosaki was gentle, mindful to not bite too hard but still established his dominance with utmost care. And Shuuhei accepted. Perhaps he didn't understand the language Shirosaki spoke with his body, but he accepted.

Sighing softly, Shirosaki finally pulled away, chuckling softly. "Looks like we have company..."

Shuuhei's eyes opened wide and he pulled away, looking at the man watching them. "C-Captain?"

Kensei sighed softly and put his hands in his cargo pants, almost looking bored. "I didn't know you like the hollow...Hisagi..."

Shuuhei growled softly. "I don't...why do you care anyways?!"

Kensei shrugged. "I wanted to give you space...but I never thought that you would be taken away from me.."

Shuuhei paled and Shirosaki merely smirked and leaned over, whispering in Shuuhei's ear. "Yer welcome...try not to lose him, like ya lost King.." Chuckling he walked back into the shadows, leaving the disorganized man and his Captain.

"T-Taken away...from you?"

Kensei grinned and stepped closer to Shuuhei, their chest barely touching. "You heard me...don't make me repeat myself.."

"Yes Sir."

Kensei surged against him so powerfully that he was shaken to the core as Kensei's hands gripped his shirt. "One way or another," Kensei rumbled softly, "Your clothes are going to come off. I don't care if they stay in one piece.."

There was little time to think, but before he knew it he was plunged down onto his Captain's slick hardness. The gasp torn from his throat was echoed by Kensei's voice, he filled him so completely that for a moment Shuuhei could only just feel him.

Shuuhei was helpless in Kensei arms as he quivered, Kensei's hands caught his hips pulling him down and down again, with greater urgency. He could almost feel Kensei penetrate his very own soul, deeper and deeper into that hidden, secretive place.

As he arched his back, Kensei caught him and kept him from falling at the same movement that his body convulsed within him, driving Kensei hard and fast as the throes of Shuuhei's and Kensei's overwhelmed Shuuhei.

It took a very long time to come down for both of them. Shuuhei bent forward, leaning against Kensei with a small sigh. After a moment Kensei pulled him down to his chest and Shuuhei made a small sound of protest as the motion separated them.

Kensei's finger's tangled in Shuuhei's hair and pulled Shuuhei's close for another kiss lazy, but firm. 

"Hisagi...sorry..."

"Sorry for what?"

"Waiting so long to tell you the truth...and then fucking you..."

"Mmm...I don't really mind...but...You're going to have to wait at least a week before you fuck me again..."

"Why?"

"So I can get over the pain and surprise that you liked me, Shirosaki kissed me and that Ichigo only likes Grimmjow."

"Heh."


End file.
